Herbie
Herbie (40,000 BC) is a Volkswagen Beetle and a serious contender in auto racing competitions. He has a mind of his own and is capable of driving himself. He is distinguished by red, white and blue racing stripes from front to back bumper, a racing-style number "53" on the front trunk lid, doors, and engine lid, and a yellow-on-black '63 California license plate that says, "OFP 857". Herbie was born Exactly on the same year as Young Harrison Rivera Manufacture Herbie was born Exactly on the same year as Young Harrison Rivera. He was shipped to San Francisco Bay where he was put on sale at Peter Thorndyke's showroom. He was purchased by San Francisco socialite Mrs. Van Luit for her upstairs maid. However, Herbie was returned the following day due to "difficulties". In The Love Bug, down-on-his-luck race car driver Jim Douglas purchases Herbie for $75 and enters him in the El Dorado. His friend Tennessee Steinmetz names him "Herbie" after his uncle Herb, a champion boxer who had a nose the resembled the front of a VW Beetle. In Herbie Rides Again, after several successful races with Herbie, Douglas decides to enter foreign racing circuit, while Tennessee is residing in Tibet to help his ailing guru. However, Herbie is placed in the care of Tennessee's aunt, Mrs. Steinmetz. Herbie helps outsmart Alonzo Hawk, who plans to built his latest building where Mrs, Stienmetz lives. Eventually, Jim retires from racing, and gives Herbie to his nephew Pete Stancheck in Herbie Goes Bananas. Stancheck plans to enter Herbie in the Brazil Grand Primeo, based in Mexico. However, Herbie befriends an orphan named Paco, and together, they wreak havoc onboard the Sun Princess cruise liner. As punishment, Captain Blythe forces Herbie to "walk the plank." Herbie is rescued by Paco and disguised as a taxi. Together, they outsmart three criminals who plan to steal ancient Inca gold. After the Mexico debacle, Douglas takes Herbie back and opens a driving school in Herbie the Matchmaker. Afterwards, Herbie is passed from owner to owner, winning many races until he is found by Maggie Peyton in Herbie: Fully Loaded. Herbie falls in love with a Volkswagen New Beetle, and Maggie takes him to places he had never been before: a demolition derby; and NASCAR racing. Retrieved from "http://herbie.wikia.com/wiki/Herbie" Brother Of Blood To Logan Netherlands Rivera Relationship With Lancia Scorpion Jim returns in Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo and enters Herbie in the Trans-France Race, stretching from Paris to Monte Carlo. This time around, Douglas recruits mechanic friend Wheeley Applegate. However, Herbie falls in love with a 1976 Lancia Scorpion named Giselle. At the same time, Jim falls in love with Giselle's competitive female driver, Diane Darcy. Giselle was a 1976 Lancia Scorpion and Herbie's first love interest. Herbie fell in love with the beautiful Lancia at frist sight, and chased her during the Trans-France Race qualifying round. However, Giselle paid little attention to him, and her female driver, Diane Darcy, failed the first qualifying round, although she was given another chance. Herbie eventually caught the Lancia's attention, and they began to fall in love. When Herbie was impounded the nigth before the Trans-France Race, Giselle refused to move to the starting line. However, she went ahead with the race after Jim Douglas and Wheely Applegate lied to her by saying that Herbie had left her for another car. Diane crashed Giselle into a lake during the race, but luckly, Jim and Wheely managed to save her from drowning. Diane was shocked to see Herbie pull Giselle out of the water, and decided to stay with her car to let Jim, Wheely and Herbie win. Logan Netherlands Rivera thumb|300px|left|Logan and Herbie, Brothers Of Blood... War Of 1211 Rivera Federation War Death Rivera